gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-000FA Full Armor 0 Gundam
GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam (aka Full-Armor 0 Gundam, O Gundam), is an armored version of GN-000 0 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The armor was designed by Sherilyn Hyde after Fereshte was absorbed into the main branch. Technology & Combat Characteristics Full-Armor 0 Gundam is 0 Gundam equipped with external power-up equipment. CB was in short supply of resources and needed every resource available, including the antiquated. Taking inspiration from GNY-004 Gundam Plutone's armor, 0 Gundam was fitted with GN Composite Armor. This add-on can store GN particles and generate an internal GN Field in small empty spaces beneath the external armor shell. For weaponry, in addition the original weapons (beam rifle, beam saber, and shield), it was added with a double barreled beam gun and shoulder-mounted beam bazooka. This new equipment would grant the 0 Gundam heavy firepower while taking advantage of the GN particle's weight reduction properties. The new GN Composite Armor was delivered along with the 0 Gundam to CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 to use in battle against the Innovators. However, the armor was deemed unreliable without a GN Drive to cater for its large demand of GN particles. Thus it was never used in combat. Armaments ;*Double Barreled Beam Gun ;*Beam Saber System Features ;*GN Feathers :By releasing large amounts of GN Particles, together with control by the Clavical Antenna, the 0 Gundam can form huge wings of light. It provides stability to the unit while in mid-air while disrupting and jamming enemy radar.The wings of light combined with the Gundam's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect. Since the 0 Gundam was the 1st Generation test suit, the wing's enormous output was considered to be too inefficient and was not used in later development. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am temporarily gives 0 Gundam three times its normal operating capacity. Overall speed, strength, and power is dramatically increased to give 0 Gundam a tactical advantage in the field. It's unknown if 0 Gundam had special abilities when Trans-Am is activated because the system was never activated when it still had its GN Drive. After 0 Gundam's GN Drive was installed into 00 Gundam, a particle storage tank was substituted for powering the MS; upon it's last battle, 0 Gundam once again had a original GN Drive, but never used the system. ;*GN Field History Because all five GN Drives were being used by the Fourth Generation Gundams, and the equipment of the Full-Armor 0 Gundam was to power consuming to be effectively used with a GN particle storage tank, the GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam was never used in actual combat situations. The only Full-Armor 0 Gundam was only used in simulations. Picture Gallery Full Armor 0 Gundam.png|GN-000FA - Full-Armor 0 Gundam File:Full Armor 0 Gundam Battle.png|Gundam 00V - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam - Story Gunpla fail3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam fail4.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam Gundam 00V 0Gundam FA2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam Gundam 00V 0Gundam FA3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam Notes & Trivia *The Full-Armor 0 Gundam bears a resemblance to the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type. Articles & References File:Gundam 00P GN-00FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam Gundam 00V 0Gundam FA.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-000FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V 0Gundam FA1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-00FA - Full-Armor - 0 Gundam - Story External Links Full-Armor 0 Gundam on MAHQ